The Father, The Brother, And Jamie
by ElmerFudFry95
Summary: After a call that leads Jamie to a young girl who has been shot he makes it his mission to bring the shooter to justice, but after certain events take place he is suspended and gets into a huge fight with his dad and the only person willing to help him is Danny. What will happen when father nor son get the chance to apologize and tragedy strikes?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hey everyone! I'm stepping into new territory and hoping to tackle a Blue Bloods fanfic. It is my first fic for this show so if anything doesn't fit then that is why. I have to get in the jist of things and get used to writing for these characters, especially since I am coming from the Psych fandom. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Blue Bloods. I am only borrowing the characters to use in my own story line. The only thing that I am going to claim is any of my OC's and my story idea. Everything belongs to the rightful owners! **

**Moving on…**

**I want to go ahead and let all of you know that I have other stories that I am working on. I will be trying to update every story, including this one, as much as possible but I will be honest the more reviews that I get the more anxious I'll be and want to update even sooner. So with that being said let's get this story rolling. **

****Blue**Bloods****

Pain.

The first thing that he was aware of was the pounding in his head and the ache that went with it. He felt a throbbing ache in his abdomen, and pain in his right leg. Then there was the ringing in his ears, the extreme exhaustion, and a voice calling his name. He tried to open his eyes but his eyelids were too heavy. The air was thick with dust which made it hard to breathe and before he knew it he was falling back into the surrounding darkness. The same darkness that he had desperately to overcome, but failed.

_**-Flashback-**_

_***Three days ago***_

Jamie Reagan had just started his shift when a call came in. There were reports of yelling and screaming coming from a house on Burlington and that is was a suspected robbery. His partner and TO, Renzulli, answered and said that they were responding. Jamie couldn't help but feel uneasy on as they headed to the scene, but he knew that his partner felt the same. The sirens filled his head and he couldn't hear anything else other than his heart beat which had quickened its pace.

They were the first to the scene. Within seconds they were out of the cat and heading towards the front door of the house when a gunshot rang out. One, two, three shots were fired from the back of the house. Renzulli called for backup as Jamie ran towards the back of the yellow single story house. It was dark which made the visibility poor and that didn't help his nerves. The uneasy feeling that had entered his stomach when the call first came in had spread throughout his entire body, but his cop instincts kept his feet moving.

When he reached the back of the house he immediately saw a person lying, face up, on the sidewalk. It was a young girl who couldn't be older than seventeen. Jamie ran over to her and noticed the two bullet holes that had been caused from the three shots that he had heard. One of the bullets had entered her leg the other in her shoulder. He radioed for an ambulance and as he did he heard back up arriving. He leant down and felt for a pulse. Luckily the girl had one but it was slow and unsteady. Before he knew it Renzulli was at his side. It was then that he dared to take his eyes off the victim. When he did he heard another gunshot in the, not so far, distance. Without thinking Jamie was sprinting in the direction that the shot had been fired.  
>He ran as fast had he could as he made his way across the street and down a dark alley. He hadn't heard his partner calling after him to wait for back up, but even if he had heard Renzulli he wouldn't have stopped anyway. An innocent girl had been shot and is now possibly dying because of this person. Jamie wasn't about to let the shooter get away, at least not if he had anything to do with it.<p>

Jamie was halfway down the alley when he saw the suspect leapt out from behind a dumpster. 

"Police! Show me your hands!" He yelled but the suspect didn't stop.

By the time Jamie had arrived at the end of the alley he had lost sight of the shooter. He was frustrated and turned around, facing into the alley way, and kicked a can with every ounce of force he could. He was about to report that the suspect had escaped when he was tackled from behind. He landed hard on his stomach and felt the air escape his lungs. It was hard for him to breathe and catch his breath. That was the least of his worries though, because his assailant wasn't finished. Jamie felt a kick land solid and harshly into his side.

He felt another one connect in the same spot as the first and lost the breath that he still didn't have back yet. Even though it was hard for him to breathe Jamie quickly fought back. He managed to knock the man down and make his way back onto his feet. He hadn't managed to get his balance back when he was tackled into the wall. The man's shoulder slammed into his abdomen and from the force of being slammed into the wall, Jamie felt pain explode throughout his side. He started to try and get the upper hand on his assailant but the man grabbed Jamie by his hair and slammed his head into the wall causing more pain to erupt but this time causing him to go unconscious.

The man ran as two cops came charging down the opposite end of the alley yelling at him to freeze. One of those cops was Renzulli and even though the other cop continued to chase the guy, he stopped when he reached Jamie. He tried getting Jamie to wake up, but all he could get out of him was a groan. Worry filled him not knowing what was wrong with the rookie and immediately called for another bus. He kept trying o get the young Reagan to open his eyes but couldn't get him to. Jamie was now completely unresponsive. When Renzulli checked Jamie's pulse he relaxed a tad bit since it was strong and steady, but a little fast paced.

Luckily it didn't take long for the second ambulance to arrive. Renzulli didn't exactly know what had happened and it worried him as to why the young Reagan was as bad as being unresponsive, he had no external injuries that showed anything was wrong. He moved out of the way once the paramedics came over to him. They tried to get him to wake up but they failed. They lifted his eyelids so they could check his pupils.

"He's got a concussion, but it's mild." The woman paramedic said as she double checked Jamie's eyes once again then checked his pulse. "He needs to go to the hospital. His injuries are internal." The blonde haired lady said as she listened to the young Reagan's breathing.

"I'm coming with you."

"I'm sorry but there's not enough room. You can follow close behind though." The paramedic said as the stretcher was brought over.

Renzulli watched as they loaded Jamie into the back of the ambulance, and as he did Renzulli dreaded having to make the call to Frank or Danny. As of now he didn't know which one he'd contact first. As he drove behind the ambulance towards the hospital he took out his phone and dialed an all too familiar number. A number he didn't want to have to call under these circumstances.

"Hey…."

****Blue**Bloods****

**A/N: I hope that ya'll enjoy this chapter. Like I said this is my first BB fic, so, please gentle with any criticism that you may have. **

**Please leave me a review! I love hearing your thoughts! I love long reviews, short reviews, pretty much all reviews. Tell me if I have too much OOC, tell me what I can do that will make it better, let me know if I should continue. Please and thanks!**

**P.S,**

**The next chapter will follow this and will still be the flash back. You'll know when the flashback ends because I will tell you. **

**-Until Next Time-**

**ElmerFudFry**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews. I wasn't going to post until Monday but you guys made me excited to write more. I'm glad that I decided to finally write for this fandom!**

**I want to apologize ahead of time for any OOC'ness. Like I said before I'm new, but If I am ruining any of the character please tell me. **

****Blue**Bloods****

_**Flashback continued.**_

Danny's shift had just ended and he was on his way to grab a beer. After the day that he had just been through he could use an entire case of beer, but for now he'd stick with only one. Okay, a couple, but no more than three because he his next shift is in less than twelve hours.

The bar was packed when he arrived, but that was nothing new, so he made his way up to the counter sitting in the seat that he claims as his and ordered the usual. He looked around taking in as much as he could of the activities that were going on around him. He could hear tons of different conversations that had the room filled with a swarm of chatter. In the far left corner there were two blonde girls, late twenties, dancing with one another. Apparently they were having a good time and had a tad bit too much to drink. To his right there was a familiar face, a face that he hadn't seen since he was promoted to detective.

"Ben Acres?" Danny asked it with surprise in his voice. The man had let himself go from what he could tell. He always had neatly trimmed hair and was always clean shaven. He wore nice clothes and was completely against drinking. Apparently he had a change of heart. Now his hair was long, almost down to his shoulders and looked like it didn't receive the proper attention that it needed. He had an extremely shaggy, but not majorly long, beard. His clothes were still nice though which almost surprised Danny, but for some reason it didn't. This guy was always, off/different, and he always gave Danny a bad feeling when he worked with him.

"Danny Reagan? Long time no see." He had had way too much to drink. Danny could smell the whiskey coming off of his breathe, and it was strong. "How ya been?"

Danny looked down at his beer then back over to Ben. He was remembering what it was like working with him, how cocky he was, all the times that they had clashed and bumped heads, but Danny was mostly remembering how much he couldn't stand the man. For instance when he was a rookie so was Acres, in fact they had gone through the academy together, so once he started working in the same house as him it wasn't a surprise how…different…this guy was. He would have fits of rage, later he was diagnosed as being bipolar. Danny was never happier to see the guy leave.

"I've been good, have no reason to complain, you?" Danny didn't care he was just interested in what had happened to the guy. He had pretty much vanished, not that anyone in the house cared, but it was odd.

"Times can be rough when running the streets, but overall, not too bad." Ben took another swig of his beer swishing it around in his mouth awkwardly.. "Heard that you're a detective now, is that right?"

"Yep, about a week after you left the precinct I was promoted." Danny said it in a matter of fact tone.  
>Before Ben could respond Danny felt his phone ringing. He put up a finer as a notion for Ben to hold on and answered the call without looking at who it was. He was glad that he had a distraction from the man next to him.<p>

"Reagan."

"Hey, Danny, it's Renzulli."

"Hey sarge, aren't you on shift? How's the kid? Is he being a pain in the ass?"

"Yeah, I'm on shift. That's why I'm calling. It's Jamie he's..." He sounded hesitant.

"Slacking on the job?" Danny was joking around but he then heard the worry in Renzulli's voice.

"No, it's, I'm following the bus that is carrying him to the hospital."

"Wait, what?! What happened?" Danny sounded angry but anybody who knew him, truly know him, would know that the anger in his voice was actually fear.

"I don't know. All I know is that he is unresponsive and unconsciousness but there isn't any external injuries. They're all internal."

Danny felt the blood drain from his face and his stomach as the sergeant told him what had happened that had led up to the current situation. He was told about the shooting and Jamie chasing down the gunmen by himself. Danny felt his stomach hit the floor and worry spike into his heart making its pace rise.

"I'll be there in fifteen." Danny hung up the phone and left as fast as he could. As he sped towards the hospital he prayed that nothing was seriously wrong with Jamie.

****Blue**Bloods****

When Jamie woke up he was lying flat on his back. He tried to move but he was strapped down. In a small fit of panic he tried to get loose, but a woman put her hand on his arm and told him that everything was alright, that they were on their way to the hospital. His head hurt and his right side killed him. He felt dizzy and like he was going to be sick.

"Why? What happened?" His voice was a tad bit raspy.

"We're hoping you can tell us that, how you feeling?" Carrie, the blonde paramedic, asked him as he turned pale.

"Like I'm going to be sick." Jamie groaned in a whimper sort of way.

"Hey, Jamie, you need to stay awake. Open your eyes. Jamie, hey, you need to stay, Jamie. Listen to me." She kept trying to get him to reopen his eyes but it didn't work. Before she could do anything he was once again unconscious. At least they were now at the hospital.

Fifteen minutes later Jamie was once again awake. This time they had to use smelling salts to bring him back to consciousness, but the doctor was happier knowing that the concussion hadn't caused any problems.

"Jamie, I'm the doctor, Arnold Phipps, and I'll be treating you. You're going to have some x-rays ran to see why you're in so much pain, but you have to stay awake. Okay?" The man was older, his hair white and his face shown with wrinkles. He was kind, yet stern.

"I can't promise anything, but I'll try." Jamie said it tiredly. He felt groggy.

"You will, if not I'll be right back b your side with some more smelling salts which will make your nausea even worse. Do you want that?"

"No."

"Then I suggest you stay awake." With a warm smile the man left.

It wasn't much longer and the nurse had come to take him to x-ray. Pain flared throughout his side as he sat up and got off the bed to get into the wheel chair. The positions that they had him stand in while having the x-rays taken hut even worse. Jamie wasn't happier to be back in his room, because that meant that he could rest and the pain would slowly subside into more of an ache.

He had been sitting there for almost twenty to thirty minutes when Dr. Arnold Phipps walked back in. He stood next to Jamie and opened the folder that he had in his arm pulling out pictures of the x-rays.

"Jamie, you are one lucky boy. If there had been the slightest bit of pressure added to your right side then you would have three broken ribs, but thankfully they are only cracked. I expect that your other ribs are extremely bruised and tender. You have a mild concussion which will make the next few days for you tough, but I can give you something for the nausea. You'll need some time to heal, but over all you'll be okay. I'' prescribe you some pain medicine, but you can't take any until tomorrow. For now you have to stick with Tylenol or Ibuprofen. Do you have any questions?"

"When can I go home? And when can I go back to work?"

"You'll be released as soon as you get those ribs wrapped. As for work, you'll be off for a week. After that you can return, but seeing that you are an officer, I'll order you to be on light duty for another week. By the third week you can start going back out on patrol, but you still have to take it easy. Understand?" Phipps must have had stubborn police officers in the past.

"Understood, thank you."

"I mean it, Jamie Reagan, take it easy. If you don't and you end up back in the ER I'll make sure that I am the one who treats you and I'll teach you a valuable lesson."

"No worries, Dr. Phipps, I hear your warning loud and clear."

Dr. Phipps smiled at him as he turned to leave. Jamie thought that it was a nurse entering, but his face grew red when Danny entered. Jamie remembered being taken down by the shooter and it was embarrassing. He didn't want too many people to know, especially Danny, but he knew that him not finding out was inevitable.

"How you feeling?" Danny asked as he walked over and pulled up a chair.

"Just peachy, what're you doing here?" Jamie asked as if he already didn't know that Renzulli had called him.

"A bird told me that you were being brought to the hospital. Thought I'd come to help reassure Dad that you're fine. You should be thankful." Leave it to Danny to hide is real emotions.

"Renzulli is no bird, and I am. I'll need a lift home anyways. The doctor won't let me return to work for a whole week."

"You're right, he's not. I know. I already talked to him. Jamie what happened?" As Danny asked the question Frank walked in.

"We responded to a call that turned into a shooting. I chased the shooter down an alley. Once I reached to other side I thought I had lost him. As I turned to check the alley again I was tackled from behind. He got the upper hand on me. Now I'm here." Jamie felt embarrassed telling both his dad and brother that he had got his butt kicked.

"Jamie, it's nothing to be ashamed about." Frank said in a soothing voice.

"Did you see what the guy looked like?" Chimed Danny.

"Sadly, no, but he was unarmed when he attacked me. He ditched the gun somewhere in the alley or right outside of it."

Before anything else could be said the nurse came in to wrap Jamie up. The two older Reagan stepped out so they could discuss what had happened and what was to be done about it. Frank walked back in after Danny left.

"The nurse said I can leave now. She already has my release papers done. Can you take me home?"

"Of course, but we'll only be stopping long enough for you to grab clothes and the things that you need for the next week or two."

"Dad, I can stay by myself."

"I'd rather you not. Now that's final, besides your grandpa will enjoy the company." Jamie gave in to his father's demands. Secretly he was happy to be staying with them because he knew that the next week would be extremely boring if he had to be at home alone.

****Blue**Bloods****

**A/N: So, what'd you think? Did I do the second chapter justice? Let me know by reviewing! **

**-Until Next Time-**

**ElmerFudFry**


End file.
